The Crimson Nightmare
by ShotoGun
Summary: Madara failed in the end to enact the Moon Eye plan. Getting sent to the void by Kakashi's Kamui he finds himself on Olympus. Takes place before book one. Expect Character death.
1. God's Bane

The Crimson Nightmare

chapter one: God's Bane

Author's Notes: So this is my second story. My first is currently undergoing a rewrite. I am not abandoning my first story, I just want more time to think how exactly the revised plot will work out.

So the plot for this story is that near the end of the fourth Shinobi war. Madara was sent away by Kamui to the Percy Jackson dimension. The story history at the beginning is cannon and not AU. The story starts at the first book of the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

The fourth Shinobi War was in full swing. The Edo Tensei had ended and countless lives had been lost. Currently the United Shinobi Alliance was battling the revived Madara and Obito with large success. Madara was currently struggling against a revived Hashirama and the five Kage while Obito had just finished talking to Naruto and decided to Sacrifice his life to revive all those that died during the war.

Madara was seething. First that upstart brat betrayed him when he sealed the ten tails in himself, then Black Zetsu tried to control Obito to use Rinne rebirth on him. That Damn Kakashi had foiled his plan when he used Kamui to teleport Zetsu away at the last second.

Now he was alone against the entire revived Shinobi Alliance along with all the tailed beasts. He had used a quick Shinra Tensei the second before Hashirama could seal him to escape.

All the tailed beasts stared him down with The Kyuubi brat and Hashirama in front of him.

"Madara, It's over! Your army is dead and your Moon eye plan is finished," Yelled Hashirama.

"Madara-Teme Your going to pay for what you did to everyone" snarled Naruto. Naruto had changed drastically. He was wearing a glowing mantle and cloak made from the Kyuubi's purified chakra.

He glared. 'He's right... I can't win against this many foes no matter what I try, unless...' He glanced at the kyuubi Jinchuuriki and frowned. The brat was a major headache for him. No matter what he did the brat wouldn't die.

They all stood on the desolate plain waiting for someone to make the first move. Madara stood on one end of the blackened earth while the Shinobi Alliance stood on the other end.

Madara grimaced. 'If he couldn't have the Bijuu then no one could.'

Seeing him grimace the Hashirama frowned, "Whatever you think you're doing it's over! Give up Madara. It's time to end the bloodshed."

"Hashirama, It was good to see my fated rival again, but now it ends..." Madara summoned his Susanoo and made three hand signs simultaneously with his Susanoo. His Rinnegan flared to life, "Shattered heaven"

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, "Guy's, he's about to make a meteor fall. We have to stop him!"

Everyone sprung into action with Killer bee charging up a Bijuudama along with all the other tailed beasts. Hashirama entered Sage Mode and prepared to use his strong Jutsu while Naruto formed an ethereal Kyuubi.

Madara grinned at the challenged before him. Yes, he loved the thrill of the fight, and he loved fighting against impossible odds. Yes, let them come. he would destroy them all, one, by one.

"I welcome the challenge! I am Madara Uchiha, and nothing will stop me!" He declared in his baritone voice."

Just as the meteor started to come into the Atmosphere Madara felt an enormous pull on his being. Shocked he looked to see kakashi the Copy cat Ninja glaring at him with his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Impossible, It can't end like this!" He declared in rage. He was angry... no furious. This Non-Uchiha had caught him off guard with a Sharingan Jutsu, Unbelievable.

Hashirama was excited. This was their chance to seal away Madara once and for all. The hole in space was pulling Madara in but he was holding fast. If he didn't think of something fast he would either be sealed or pulled into who knows where.

Space was distorting and he felt himself slip closer into the tear in space. He could not accept defeat like this. Then it hit him. 'I cannot die. If I get sucked into the Kamui I could end up anywhere, anytime, but I will survive and eventually come back."

Hashirama and Naruto looked at Madara with caution as they approached. The man's Jutsu was interrupted and Madara was struggling to keep himself in this dimension.

Hashirama looked relieved, "Naruto do not get close. Madara may be incapacitated, but he is still dangerous."

Naruto nodded, Hai, "I'm just glad that this nightmare is finally over."

He grinned malevolently at the Allied Shinobi forces. "Hail to the victor's. Today you have won, but I'll be back." He let himself be pulled into the swirling vortex to the Shinobi's shock.

Inside the vortex he felt himself falling though a dark endless abyss. He felt himself being pulled in every direction at once, but his immortal body held strong. He was sure if he was alive he would have been ripped to shreds by the forces pulling on him.

'So I lost, even after countless years of planning and preparation...Damn that Kyuubi brat and Hashirama. No... I can live forever; I will come back stronger than ever and enact my plan,' He thought.

He felt like he had been falling for months, maybe even years. His body was immortal but even he had a limit to his patience. Blinking he had a thought.

Flexing his literally endless reserves of chakra he focused godly amounts of chakra to his eyes, and what he saw startled him. Like a blindfold being lifted he saw something no mortal had ever seen, and never would. Endless arrays of seals stretched like clockwork in an endless white expanse around his falling form. The white expanse stretch endlessly with the seals floating in every direction, seemingly going towards their own destination.

He blinked once, then twice, then grinned. Whatever this was he was sure he could figure a way back to his world. His eyes now glowed red with the sheer power he was focusing to them. His endless chakra reserves were enhancing his eyes to that of a gods; giving him the capability to see the very tapestry of life.

After looking at the seals doting the place he tried deciphering them to no success. They were in a language even he did not know. Observing the seals everyone he noticed that they were all heading to a seemingly predestined location.

'They must go somewhere. If I can find where they end up I might find a way out of here.' He mused.

He continued observing the seals for something familiar when he spotted it. The Kanji for a word he did not know was heading to the right of him at a startling speed. he propelled himself with chakra to follow it closely. The Kanji simply read the word "EARTH". He was not aware of what the word meant, but he would find out shortly.

He ignored the constant abuse his body was enduring by simply existing here, in this time and place, and followed the Kanji with determination. The closer he got to his destination the more the pressure increased. Finally after what felt like an eternity he saw the Kanji heading towards a floating platform. He increased his speed at finally seeing a chance to escape.

Blasting a visible stream of chakra from his feet he propelled himself towards a small platform near him. The platform was a four hundred feet wide shaped like a pentagon. It was made of ordinate gold bejeweled with diamonds and rubies.

Landing on the golden platform he saw the Kanji heading towards the center of the platform where a golden arch was placed. The arch had a glowing blue portal inside it. The Kanji disappeared inside spreading small ripples across the watery portal.

He walked confidently towards the arch and noticed Kanji imported on the top of it. "Lord Chaos, Property of the creator of all things," He laughed.

He would crush this vain man and any who opposed him. He strode up to the portal and attempted to cross it. Or he would have had he not been stopped by an invisible force. He chuckled and channeled unlimited power through his body.

He easily broke the barrier designed to stop any otherworldly threat and walked through the portal. Thoughts were already flying through his head about what would await him on the other side. As soon as he stepped through the portal he stepped onto what he could only describe as... clouds?

Indeed it seemed he was standing high above the ground on what he could only describe as a floating city. The city was above what looked a like a metropolis made out of metal towers similar to Amegakure, yet so different.

'I was not expecting something like this, however this changes nothing. This place is like nothing I've ever seen... Am I in another world entirely?

The city stretched as far as the eye could see until his enhanced eyesight allowed him to see what he assumed was the ocean. Down below he could see thousands of tiny people walking at a rapid pace. He saw metal contraptions which he could not put a name too. Deciding to investigate later he decided to figure out just where he was.

He looked around and noticed that he was on a bridge made of clouds connecting the floating city and a large metal tower going all the way down to the ground. Throwing his senses out he noticed several hundred small energy signatures heading his way from the city along with several enormous signatures. He counted at least thirteen large signatures with three of them leagues beyond the others.

A bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face, 'Not even ten minutes in this strange new world and I have a fight on my hands... let them come. Let them see the full might of Uchiha Madara!'

He calmly strode to the other side of the bridge and spotted about twenty two creatures he had never found before. They were large muscular creatures with the lower side similar to a horse and the upper body of a human.

One of them pointed towards him, "It's the intruder, for the glory of Olympus!" At that the group all charge at him with wickedly barbed pole arms.

He lazily eyed his slow attackers and formed the handsigns for a favorite Jutsu of his, "Trash like you should stay down, "Katon: Grand fireball Jutsu," He shot out a large fireball easily the size of a house.

The group of satyrs did not even have a chance to move before they were doused with liquid flame. The flames were so intense their skin melted before they died agonizingly quick.

Stepping over their ashes Madara walked forward to the gates of the prestigious city that the strange creatures called Olympus. Walking towards the gate he sensed a powerful signatures before he saw him. The man was dressed in a black toga with golden glaive boots and a helmet with wings on it. He seemed extremely confident if the arrogant smirk he was wearing was any indication.

"Well, well, what do we have here? An intruder on Olympus?" Mocked the arrogant man.

Madara instantly knew he hated this man. No one talked down to him, no one. "What is your name, Olympian?" Asked Madara with his usual arrogant and baritone voice.

The man seemed to take amusement to that question, "I am Hermes, I am the messenger of the gods and your executioner." Hermes proclaimed as if Madara was a mere choir to be taken care of.

Madara did not seem worried in the slightest. In fact Hermes thought the man might actually not deem him a threat. That irritated the god. Rushing towards Madara Hermes unsheathed a short sword and used his godly speed to close the gap between them.

Madara's eyes widened slightly at the insane speed the god possessed, but was not worried. His Sharingan could predict his moves as if they were nothing. He unsealed his Kama and Gunbai. He parried the gods stabs with his Gunbai. Hermes attempted a quick swipe at his face with the short sword, but he blocked with his Gunbai and stabbed at the god with his Kama.

Unseen to Hermes Madara had channeled wind chakra into his blade, so when he jump back to avoid the strike he was surprised when he was cleanly bisected at the waist. Hermes shocked expression didn't stay for long when Madara placed his hand on the dying gods head, and ripped out his soul.

Hermes blood soaked form crumpled onto the ground while Madara held the gods translucent soul in his hand. Soon the soul was absorbed into his body, feeding him all the gods accumulated knowledge and power.

Sifting through the many memories of the now dead god he found himself surprised. This planet was called Earth. The people were leagues above his own world in terms of technology and the population was infinitely bigger. It was ruled by powerful beings who called themselves gods. The gods themselves were ruled by the big three, Zeus, the god king of Olympus. Poseidon, the Ruler of seas. Finally there was Hades, the ruler the underworld where all souls go to once they die.

Mulling over the huge amount of information he came to several conclusions, 'This world is rotten just like the last- Humankind is just as corrupt as the ones on my world.'

* * *

The gods of Olympus were arguing. This was not out of the ordinary. Having been alive for millennia the gods were used to it, however this time it was much more serious. The gods of Olympus were at their usual winter solstice meeting. Some demi gods along with Charon had just finished visiting with some campers when Zeus noticed his master bolt was missing.

"I'm only offering this once. Give back my master bolt or I will declare war on the both of you" Zeus said arrogantly.

Posideon sighed deeply while Hades huffed in anger. The rest of the Olympians were decidedly quiet. Hades strode about angrily, "How dare you accuse me of stealing your master bolt. I do not have it and my helm of Darkness is missing, or have you forgotten?"

Zeus's face grew purple at that, "You dare talk back to me Hades? Do I need to remind you that it was by my grace you even have your kingdom." Zeus said smugly.

Hades was about to angrily retort when Athena joined in. "Father, I'm sure Uncle Hades wouldn't steal your master bolt. "

Zeus looked over to his daughter curiously and decided to let her speak, for now. Seeing her father's approval she continued, "I do not believe that Hades would want to start a war with Olympus, knowing he would lose." She said staring directly into Zeus's eyes.

Zeus stared back then looked so far silent Poseidon. Poseidon looked back, "I have no reason to start a quarrel with you, brother," He left it at that.

Zeus huffed, "I take your arguments into consideration. Very well." He stood up and getting everyone's attention.

Zeus enhanced his voice to near deafening levels, "You both dare lie and steal from me! If my master bolt if not returned to me by the next winter solstice then I will declare war on you both."

Poseidon and Hades were about to start another yelling match when an unusual energy spike appeared near the entrance to Olympus. It was gigantic and malevolent. Such foul energy had not been felt since the titan war.

The trio's argument was cut short and a stunned silence befell the council room. The room erupted into chaos. Zeus, Posideon, and Hades were all yelling about letting in an unknown entity in Olympus while the rest of them focused on sensing what they could about the new presence.

Moments ticked by when they felt a few dozen guards perish. Though surprised none of them felt it was a feat worth noting.

"This intruder dares invade my mountain. I will show him the power of Olympus." Zeus boasted. His smirk died however when He felt Hermes energy fade.

Athena was about to comment that the intruder must have a death wish when she felt her brothers signature fade. Apollo and Artemis were equally shocked. Zeus teleported to the intruder along with Poseidon and Hades. The rest stayed behind feeling that the three of them could handle it.

The huge spikes of energy belonging to now identified gods that were calm a few moments ago were now confused and frantic once he had finished of Hermes. From what he understood from Hermes memories the gods are very hard to kill and the fact Hermes was so soundly defeated must have scared them. All their most powerful enemies are locked in Tartarus- to their knowledge no one free these days even have the power to challenge them.

He laughed internally, 'These weaklings call themselves gods... I will show them true power, the power of Uchiha Madara!' He was excited. These gods used real elemental attacks with no chakra. He could not absorb their attacks, so he might actually have a good fight on his hands.

Not even twenty minutes had past in since his arrival into this new world and he had already slew a god. 'It seems they are almost here. I will show them fear.' Madara thought with confidence.

Flashes of light started appearing one by one. The first to appear was Zeus himself. The man had brown hair, a rugged face and the body of a well honed warrior. He was wearing an enchanted steel breastplate and armored skirt. Zeus had a murderous look on his face. Barely controlled electricity danced off his form.

The next man appear was Poseidon, god of the seas. The mans appearance was identical to Zeus except his breastplate was made out of scales. He too looked furious at the intruder who dared storm Olympus. Orbs of water were swirling around him at a fast pace. He was more cautious then Zeus and seemed to look at Madara warily.

The Next to arrive was Hades. He looked slightly different compared to his two brethren. His hair was much darker and he had a beard and mustache. He wore dark armor that seemed to absorb the light. Hades by far seemed the most neutral. He looked angry for a reason Madara was unable to discern.

Madara let out a bloodthirsty grin, "This is more like it."


	2. The Nightmare Reborn

The Crimson Nightmare

Chapter Two: Nightmare Reborn

Author's Notes: So I'm going to answer a question that's going around. Hermes is weak. He only has speed on his side and he knows nothing of Madara's ability's. So don't be surprised he got killed quickly.

A fare warning to viewers who aren't familiar with my other fic, which is undergoing rewrite. This story will be incredibly **gory** and **dark**. You have been warned. Also I am using Madara's full powers that are revealed later on in the Manga, so spoilers. No non cannon powers for him sorry.

* * *

Madara's bloodthirsty grin cast a dark light on him.

They all stood in a massive garden about fifty six football fields in width and length. It was just past the entrance where Hermes body could be seen. The garden was extravagant with statues of every god. They were huge, easily rising up to four hundred feet in height.

The three gods looked at Madara in rage, "HOW DARE YOU, INVADING MY MOUNTAIN! KILLING MY GUARDS!" Zeus yelled in anger.

Poseidon was faring better. He was regarding this strange man in red armor with wariness. 'Anyone capable of killing a god is no laughing matter, even if Hermes was one of the weakest.'

Hades was regarding the intruder with interest. If he could get this man on his side he would be one step closer to challenging Olympus. Best to test this man out. After all a powerless ally is a useless one.

Madara smirked at their rage, "So, you are the big three that rule this world."

Zeus allowed a arrogant smirk to grace his face, "I am Zeus, god king of Olympus," He said proudly.

Madara chuckled drawing Zeus's ire, "What's so funny mortal!" Zeus yelled.

Madara unsealed his Kama and Gunbai, "Just that ant's like you have no idea who their challenging. "

Zeus had enough of this impudent mortal belittling him, 'Hades, Poseidon, let us finish this fool.

Hades drew a blade made completely out of darkness from his cape while Poseidon drew his trident. Zeus himself was at a huge disadvantage without his master bolt, so he drew out a broadsword that channeled lighting.

Madara had not been this excited since the fourth Shinobi war. He would kill these gods and obliterate this mountain. He would kill them all, slowly, and without mercy.

"Show me how well you dance, Olympians." Madara said tauntingly.

Zeus sprinted forward at a speed that dwarfed Hermes by leagues. Hades turned into a shadow and disappeared. Poseidon turned into water and rushed forward.

He sprinted forward and met their rush. Zeus channeled real lightning into his sword. Lightning surged forward to find the nearest object, which turned out to be him.

Madara stopped his charge and held his Gunbai in front of him, "Uchiha Return," The blast of lighting that hit his Gunbai was seemingly absorbed before firing back at Zeus.

Zeus merely held out his sword and reabsorbed the lighting, though his charge was stopped.

Madara was left no breathing room when Poseidon who had transformed into water broke though the ground, and attempted to engulf him. Madara shushined fifteen feet to the right. He was about to Shushin again to attempt a strike on Zeus when Hades shadow snuck up on him.

"I've got you now mortal!" Hade swung his Sword in a move to behead Madara, but he was stopped by Madara's Kama. Hades was shocked, "How?"

Madara laughed, 'I knew you were there the whole time. These eyes of mine can see anything. His right arm held off Hades sword with no problem, even though Hades was using all his strength the man would not budge an inch.

Lazily pushing Hades away he attempted to bisect the man like he had Hermes, only to be met by Zeus's sword.

Hades looked at Zeus suspiciously, "Thank you, brother"

Zeus didn't bother replying, instead trying to overpower Madara. Madara was actually struggling to hold Zeus off with one hand. The man's strength was truly something to be impressed by, still... it was not enough.

Poseidon attempted to stab Madara in the back with his trident while Madara was occupied with Zeus. Madara sensed this at the last second and ducked. He kicked Zeus's sword arm and did a backwards leap to get distance from the trio.

Madara was impressed, 'I was not expecting them to put up such a fierce fight. I suppose they haven't shown their true powers yet, since they have yet to release their true forms.'

Zeus was huffing at the fierce exchange while Madara did not even look winded. Hades wasn't faring any better while Poseidon looked the least bothered since he was using hit and run tactics.

"Mortal, tell me how you are so strong. Do you work for the titans?" Zeus asked with rage. This mortal threatened his kingdom, his mountain, it had to be destroyed.

The moment Poseidon laid eyes on this man he knew he was someone to be wary of. The man's aura reeked of Malice and death. He had no doubt the man was allied with their age old enemies.

Hades was a different story. He cared not if this man was allied with the titans. He only wanted the throne of Olympus for himself.

Madara laughed, "I'm not allied with the pathetic creatures sealed in your underworld. I'm simply here to slaughter you all. It's that simple."

Zeus had enough, "Enough, mortal. Once we kill you I will make sure you are banished to Tartarus for eternity. Hades nodded in agreement so as to not arouse Zeus's suspicion. He would recruit the mortal to his army after he kills him.

Hundreds of Saty's suddenly appeared at the city's entrance which was at the end of the garden. their numbers topped over twelve hundred. Madara took notice of them but dismissed them as fodder. Zeus and the other two ignored their minions lest Madara attack while they are distracted.

Madara contemplated the trio before him, 'Such pathetic creatures. Calling themselves gods. It's time I made this a little harder.'

Madara sealed his weapons confusing the gods. Forming rapid handseals he breathed out a gigantic wall of flames that easily encompassed the entire battlefield, "Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!"

Zeus's eyes widened, "Poseidon!"

"On it!" Poseidon summoned a massive wave of water to counter Madara's wall of fire. The collision of the two powerful attacks created an enormous amount of steam. It covered the entire garden. Everyone but Madara was blinded by the mist. They steeled themselves while the saty's still charged to their gods side.

A sound caught the gods attention. the sound of something moving underground. Soon a huge tremor was felt all over Olympus, "Mokuton: Advent of a world of flowering trees!"

Almost instantly an entire forest grew inside the garden, easily encompassing it before moving farther out. Roots snared and impaled Satyr's everywhere you looked.

A group of satyr's vainly tried to escape their fate, "No, Please! It can't end like this." roots snared the running Satyr by every limb. He tried breaking free, but it was for not. The roots pulled, and ripped every limb off simultaneously. The Satyr soon died as his blood poured onto the ground. There was a literal sea of blood with the amount of dead now littering the forest floor.

Any who were alive soon feel prey to the Forests pollen, which rendered their targets unconscious. The big three were not faring so well, "Zeus, we must get serious. This mortal is more powerful then Cronus!" Yelled Hades.

Zeus was bloodied himself, and only his willpower and godly power was keeping him in fighting condition. Poseidon had turned himself into water to avoid the roots snaring limbs.

"Yes, I do believe it is time we get serious, brothers!" Zeus's form started glowing golden while storm clouds gathered in the sky.

Now they had Madara's attention, 'I was starting to think these gods were weak, however this might just get interesting." He decided to wait and let the gods enter their true forms. He would stand for nothing less than to annihilate them at their best.

The storms clouds turned into a hurricane. The winds quickly grew over 200 mph while storms as black as the night thundered. Lighting struck Zeus's form and he exploded into golden light. The ground cratered for hundreds of feet and electricity danced to and fro.

"Mortal! It is time you felt my wrath!" Zeus bellowed in an ethereal voice. Zeus's form had changed. He had a golden aura while he now resembled an old man in a Greek style Toga with Greek designed sandals.

The next to enter his true form was Poseidon. He literally exploded into an oceans amount of water. The entire stadium soon flooded over fifty feet high. Waves rocked and broke through the walls leading into the city. The excess water was pouring into the city below rapidly flooding it.

Poseidon rose out of the water and walked on it. He had scales covering all of his lower body like armor and was wielding his signature trident. His long billowy beard flowed freely.

Hades was the last. The very area around him started to die. He turned into literal darkness and his body became translucent. Spirits of the dead started to pour from his very being to aid him in combat. The howls of the damned echoed like a chorus. Hundreds of undead skeletons in armor appeared only to be suddenly swept away by the tide. He now resembled a wraith holding onto a sword of pure darkness.

Madara was decidedly unimpressed, "Now let's see if they are just for show. Give me a fight worth remembering."

* * *

New York city below was in chaos. Suddenly a massive storm with hurricane force winds appeared out of nowhere, then Sudden floods that toppled small buildings, and now howls of the damned started to echo. Annabeth and the rest of the group had just gotten out of the empire state building when Chiron told them they needed to hurry out of the city.

Fires raged like mad across the city as hundreds of lightning bolts exploded into everything from streets, to apartments complexes, to buildings. Hundreds of thousands of people were fleeing everywhere at the seeming apocalypse. Rapid flooding was sweeping up thousands and subsequently drowning them. The waves were so strong they were toppling skyscrapers and buildings alike. It was as if a Tsunami had struck the entire southern part of the island. Queens was halfway under water. The army's of the damned broke into whatever parts of the city weren't flooded and slaughtered the living.

Annabeth was riding in the bus with the rest of the campers. Everyone was deathly quiet looking at the carnage unfolding before them. The area they were in wasn't flooded at the moment, but that didn't make them feel any safer. Explosions and fires were raging in the streets as madness ensued.

People were running in fear from the undead army that was being washed up. Hundreds of the demons were running through the streets. They slaughtered whoever got in their way, and the dead rose up to consume the living with them.

Annabeth's heart quickened as they rode past a group of undead devouring a small group of businessmen. The corpses were ripping the innards out of the men and eating them like wolfs. "SOMEONE HELP US, GOD!" A skeleton nearby beheaded the man in one strike and joined in its brethrens feast.

'Am I in hell? Is this a punishment of the gods?" She questioned. Clarisse who was sitting next to her didn't look any better.

All the Ares' kids were throwing up while the Aphrodite children had passed out. Luke looked uncertain. He looked as if he was worried about something unknown.

'I never imagined that they would actually fight so soon over the Bolt and Claws...' Luke thought uncertainly.

Chiron's face was white as a sheet. He drove the bus frantically trying to get out of the city and to safety. He ran over anyone that got in his way. An old man couldn't get out of the way, and got run over by the bus's large tires. 'Sorry, but these's kids are worth more than a mortal life,' Chiron thought with sorrow.

He ran over several more people before he reached the safe house. It was a large warehouse painted rustic white. He quickly ushered the near comatose children out of the bus.

"Hurry! We don't know what's coming. We must get inside." Luckily for them the various monsters that ran amuck were distracted by the hellish situation.

Annabeth and Clarisse were both shocked by events unfolding. 'The gods have abandoned us.' Chiron rushed the campers to safety while the city around them burned.

* * *

Madara can't say he wasn't enjoying the fight so far. Lances of electricity shot past him at the speed of lightning itself. The lances exploded with the power of a howitzer, utterly decimating entire sections of Olympus. Madara had lead them into the city of Olympus after deciding it a more suitable battlefield. The thousands of citizens were being swept away into the city below by the flooding or trying vainly to escape.

Madara arrogantly looked down at the Three Olympians, "You dance well, but your steps are still too shallow."

Zeus launched a large bolt of lightning that decimated the temple of Hephaestus. All of the followers praying in front of it were reduced to ash. Madara used the Shushin to teleport behind Zeus and attempted to slash him open with wind, only to have Hades block with his sword, while Poseidon speared him from the side.

Ethereal light enveloped him as a giant spiritual warrior protected him. Poseidon's trident failed to Pierce Madara's Susanoo. Susanno lifted one arm up and summoned a huge ethereal sword. Poseidon turned into water just in time to miss the strike that would have reduced him into a bloody mess. Zeus quickly shot a lance of lighting at the Susasnoo, only for it to give a slight crack.

"Your attack's cannot hurt me, weak gods." Madara taunted.

In response water pooled at his feet and grabbed him. Surprised, he was tossed into the air, where a wave of water was heading for him. Zeus placed his hands on the water and electrified it.

Hades formed behind the flying Madara poised to impale him while Poseidon directed the deadly waves.

Madara eyes lit up in amusement, "Foolish, "Shinra Tensei!" A huge wave of gravity repelled everything around him.

Hades was sent flying faster than a bullet into the city below with a huge explosion, while Poseidon was sent flying into the air. Zeus was drilled into the ground while the water around them had been temporarily disbursed. It quickly filled up covering Zeus's form.

Madara appeared behind the flying Poseidon, "Your Hubris is your downfall, Olympian, "Amateratsu!" Black flames surrounded Poseidon's flying form as he crashed into the empire state building. The flames started to spread covering the whole building in its black flames.

"Amateratsu!" Black flames covered the whole building before he directed the flames to cover various areas of Olympus itself. He would raze Olympus to the ground.

Poseidon was in agony. The flames were as hot as the sun, and they were burning his godly flesh off. "Mortal! You will not get away with this. I am a god! I cannot die!" The flames having burned through his skin turned his muscles to ash. He tried desperately to summon his near unlimited reservoir of water to heal him, and douse the flames, but they only spread them!

"Nooo, It can't end like this! Killed by a mere mortal!" Poseidon tried vainly to stop his suffering, and it took several moments of screaming himself hoarse before he finally fell silent. The Black flames had consumed him entirely, leaving nothing behind.

The Empire state building burned with the dark flames like a sigil, signifying the Twilight of the Gods.

Madara started to walk up the steps leading to the palace of the Olympians. He would slaughter them all. 'What disappointment, I did not even have to get serious." He walked through Olympus like a specter of death. The screams of the fleeing citizens were like music to his ears.

He was like death itself. He weaved in and out of the hundreds of fleeing Olympians slaughtering each and every one. He caught a Satyr by the legs with his Kama and Killed him, and the entire group of cowering women behind him with a wind slash. Their bloodied remains saturated the ground. He Shushined behind a group of Dryads and burned them alive with a Katon Jutsu.

"Mokuton: Bunshin no Jutsu" Fifty perfect clones of Madara formed around him. They all activated Susanoo and started to mass slaughter the inhabitants. He would bring peace to the world, and for that to happen there can only be one power at the top, him.

One group of what looked to be human guards were valiantly trying to defend the four minor goddesses of no importance. He smiled malevolently.

Common Jayce, We have to get out of here! That Demon could be here any minute." Said Neville.

The four Minor Goddess behind them were strangers to them, however they had been tasked to protect them with their life. They might not be the most powerful but they had a sworn oath to defend Olympus from any threat.

Neville was looking for an escape route, when he met red spinning orbs.

"Jayce was pacing nervously, "Bro did you fin..." Squelch! Sticking out of Jayce's torso was a sword, but not any sword. It was Nevilles.

Neville withdrew his sword and grabbed Jayce by the hair. "Neville what the hell!"

The goddess were quivering in fright at what was happening. "It's really simple you stupid fuck, I want me some goddess pussy, and I'm damn tired of hearing you bitch. He reached into Jayce's wound and grabbed hold. Jayce started screaming frantically. The reason was soon evident as he ripped open Jayce and started ripping his organs out.

Jayce was gurgling on his own blood, while his teammate took his sick pleasure, "You know, I always hated your voice. Let me fix that." He took a knife and slowly removed Jayce's kidney's. The man's screams were sexually arousing to him.

Finally he made his way to his throat. He grabbed Jayce' by the head, and ripped it off. He then kicked it like a soccer ball, and turned to the frightened goddesses. "Ladies...'"

He looked at a fare skinned one with black hair and golden eyes. She looked around 24 but he knew better. He grabbed her by the hair and ripped her skirt off. He ripped all her clothes off so he could look at her uncovered breasts lustfully. He unzipped his pants and smiled evilly.

"Bitch, I'm going to fuck you silly, and if you even think of trying to resist, Ill slit your fucking throat." She nodded frightfully.

Right as he was about to commit his vile act an arrow embedded itself in his head. The Goddesses turned to their savior only to see, "Lady Artemis" The goddesses yelled happily.

Artemis's eyes burned hatefully. She hated men and rapists above all else. She was going to walk up to the relieved goddesses when black flames covered them.

Screams rose, but quickly died away from the intense flames. Rage boiled inside her at this monster in red.

"Tch, and here I was hoping to get a free show. I only released the man's inner desires. The ones he was too afraid to act on. What a disgusting animal." Madara said while slowly walking toward the goddess. He held in his hand the head of her brother Apollo...

She felt her heart stop beating for a second. This monster was on a whole other level then her. He, he dared to kill her family...

Madara was surrounded by flames as black as night. His crimson eyes bore into her as the blood of the Olympians pooled at his feet. His demonic visage was that of the devil itself as he walked slowly to her. The storms overhead raged as the crescendo increased over the fallen heaven known as Olympus.

She never felt so angry, "DIE, DEMON!" She ran towards him in a blind rage. He didn't even bother paying attention. He shushined behind her and calmly put a hand on her head.

It happened in a flash. Once second she was rushing toward the monster who had destroyed everything she knew, and the next she knew nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't think I've ever read a story with this plot before. For anyone wondering, no the story is far from over. This is actually the beginning.


	3. Olympus Has Fallen

The Crimson Nightmare

Chapter Three: Olympus Has Fallen

Author's Notes: So I'm going to answer some questions. First one is about the pairings.

I will be honest. I never planned on Madara having a love interest. I really doubt I'm skilled enough as an author to make a pairing happen with someone as complex as Madara. I can only imagine him finding himself interested in someone he finds as his equal, besides that maybe a mistress or slave if I think it fits his personality.

Last one I'm answering is in regards to the zombies and demons in New York. The undead were released when Hades went into his true form, unleashing hell so to speak. The demons were swept away by Poseidon's floods and into the city below when Olympus flooded, causing the zombie outbreak.

A fare warning to viewers who aren't familiar with my other fic, which is undergoing rewrite. This story will be incredibly **gory** and **dark**. You have been warned. Also I am using Madara's full powers that are revealed later on in the Manga, so spoilers. No non cannon powers for him sorry.

* * *

Artemis's body was dropped into the lake of blood by Madara. The crimson eyed monster stood in a lake of his victims blood. Thousands upon thousands of dead body's floated in the wasteland that was Olympus. Olympus was burning in the black flames of Amateratsu. The black flames were reducing the Olympian's world to ashes... The heavens wept at its fallen kingdom. The heavy storms and fierce hurricane winds truly painted a dark image.

With every step he took, he stepped one foot deeper into the lake of gore and death. 'Weak gods...' He thought disappointed.

He remembered a time when even the lowliest Jonin could be a danger to him, so long ago. 'Perhaps the titans will put up a better fight... but I doubt they would if I could kill these fools so easily.'

He walked to the last building left standing in Olympus. It was a large circular platform at the very tip of the mountain with twelve thrones. He grinned, "Olympus has fallen, pathetic weaklings," He said loudly enough to be heard from the remaining gods.

None answered, though he sensed the angry signatures inside. He walked slowly past the massacred populace. He stepped on a fallen goddesses head, smashing it to bits beneath his armored heel.

The fallen faces of gods, hero's, women, and children alike starred at his blood soaked, and monstrous visage in an empty stare of horror. Bones crunched as his armored form moved towards the last remaining Olympians.

His clones had arranged the corpses of the fallen into a stairway to the building. The mangled corpses were like a staircase, squelching each step. Blood flowed like a river behind him. His Sharingan memorized each detail of the scene before him," I have shown you how true war is fought, Olympians. This macabre sight will be branded on the survivors of my purge for all eternity," Madara said to seemingly no one.

At last he stood before the entrance to this fallen kingdom. On top of the entrance the form of Hestia could be spotted. The childlike god was crucified to a cross made out of tree branches. Hestia's face was etched in a permanent state of agony, her cloth's were nonexistent, showing how she had been brutally tortured. Scar's crisscrossed her form showing where Madara had cut off both her legs. A large tree root had impaled her through the crouch before exiting out the chest cavity.

"Well, at least my clones know how to hang decor right," he joked sadistically. He walked through the golden entrance and found himself in the untouched hallway. It was sealed...

A large gate with purple glowing runes blocked his way. The gate was about the size of a small building and easily twenty feet thick. The gate was made out of celestial bronze, and enchanted by Hephaestus for extra measure. He walked up to it and whistled, "These gods sure put a lot of effort into building futile defenses."

He smirked arrogantly, "Don't underestimate me!" Channeling enough chakra to level ten mountains, he punched the Gate. When his fist made contact with the gate, it exploded apart with enough force to make the entire hallway, and the entire building around him explode outward.

The walls of the hallway buckled before exploding as if a bomb detonated. Susanoo protected him from the explosion, but the poor fools on the other side weren't so lucky. The dust that had clouded the visibility finally disappeared. Hundreds of defenders could be seen on the other side, or what was left of them.

Madara's punch had turned the twenty foot thick door into thousands of pieces of flying shrapnel. Those that were on the other side were lucky to even have an intact finger. Pieces of innards and soft organs could be seen laying around. In all he had killed around four hundred of the last defenders.

He was getting irritated, "I'm tiring of this boring slaughter, I want a real fight."

"Then you shall have it!" Answered a mysterious voice. He turned to the voice to find the doorway to the throne room. He walked through the doorway, stepping over the bodies. He found himself in an open roof throne room with the twelve thrones of Olympus around him. The burning mountain and city below could be seen from here.

What immediately captured his attention were the last Olympians. Organized in Greek armor was the last defenders of the once proud mountain. First he found himself facing Hera. The queen of Olympus look defiant with regal battle armor and a wicked sword crafted from celestial bronze. The woman looked as if she was in her early twenty's with beautiful brown hair.

The next to get his attention was Helios, the sun Titan. He was garbed in full battle armor with the sun shining off him brightly. Hephaestus was also present and seemed to cautiously stay behind Helios, with Aphrodite at his side.

Athena and Ares were the last ones. Athena was a breathtaking young woman with long black raven hair and fair skin. She bore the regal looks of nobility and wore a more feminine battle attire. She bore a celestial bronze chest plate with a black armored skirt. Her stormy gray eyes looked at him angrily.

Ares was dressed in pure red battle armor and seemed to be fuming. He had a sort of biker look to him with his rugged face and tattoo's. He held a War Axe in both hands and looked like he couldn't wait to kill Madara.

Hera walked to the front of the group angrily, "MONSTER... NO,... DEMON!" She bellowed. Hera look like she was barely able to hold herself back. She had never felt this sort of hate, not even for the bastard children of her husband. "Olympus, our home... you destroyed it!" She spoke while shaking in rage.

Madara raised an eyebrow. 'If Hermes and Artemis's memory's are correct, Hera is the queen of Olympus and wife to Zeus, Perfect. I will break her mentally and physically, and then I will finally claim total victory over Olympus."

Athena looked at him with caution as equally she did with hate. "Whoever this strange thing is, it is not to be underestimated. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon all failed. Speaking of, where are they!' She thought frightened, though hid it.

Ares ire was growing. He was waiting for Hera to make a move so he could strike from the demons side. "My children, my family! You took them all!" She broke into tears.

Hera shakily held her sword now. Tears ran down her face, but she held strong. Madara's face held his usual arrogant and boastful look. "Woman you should be more worried about what I will do to you than worrying about your dead sons." He said darkly.

Suddenly lightning started to burst into existence where Zeus laid. He sensed the man's presence start to rise, even becoming stronger than before. He was interested, but decided it could wait.

Hera had it. "Die Demon!" She ran forward with Ares following behind her. Athena teleported into light while Helios hopped into a flaming chariot along with Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Helios took off unexpectedly to his shock. Athena looked to the departing trio in shock and anger, 'Traitors!' She thought disgusted.

Before he had time to contemplate it Hera was at his throat. The goddess swung her sword and green energy sprung forth. He unsealed his Gunbai in a timely fashion and blocked. He reflected the attack and forced Hera on the Defensive.

Hera rolled forward under the wave and launched one after another in lighting quick swings. Madara was about to block when Athena phased out of the rock floor and grabbed him by the knees.

Taking him by surprise she dragged him down to where only his head was showing . The waves of energy collided with his head, making it explode into bark."

Hera eyes widened at the clones death before she swung around and narrowly blocked Madara's Kama. His Kama dug into her sword slightly. Her eyes widened, his Kama was coated in a thin film of energy that she guessed must increase its cutting power.

He was enjoying this fight. He loved it! He finally had worthy foes, and they didn't underestimate him like the last three. Speaking of... He blasted out a thin layer of energy from his body.

All three gods buckled temporarily under the force of the pressure. Madara had blasted out a disorienting field to stop Zeus from teleporting once he recovered, and ruining his fun. He had learned such a technique after absorbing quite a few gods.

"Damn you Monster!" Hera dashed towards him at speeds that crumpled the stone beneath her. She almost disappeared before reappearing behind him, sword poised to impale his head.

He smirked, "Roots stronger then steel burst from the ground attempting to ensnare her. "What is this!"Hera screamed.

"It is simply one of my many talents, now show me how well you dance," he said with interest. He channeled fire chakra through his roots, lighting them up.

'This man is no mortal... what is he? I've never seen anything so powerful besides Chronos in his prime. She launched thousands of super fast strikes, cutting down the flaming roots just as fast as they appeared.

He was interested in how Hera was able to launch so many strikes. 'Perhaps she knows a method to enhance her attack speed?' He was broken from his musing when the other two gods finally attacked.

Athena summoned up a huge amount of Greek fire. The fire surrounded her in giant fireballs that floated around her rapidly. 'I'll distract him with the fire, then I'll phase behind him to lock him in place. This will give Ares enough time to give a finishing blow.'

The Greek fire launched forward, hungrily seeking Madara to consume. He started through a short chain of handseals, "Suiton: Water encampment wall," Water rose to his defense in the shape of a huge wall.

The Greek fire was so hot that when it hit the wall it instantly evaporated the water before heading straight for Madara.

"Tsk," he channeled chakra though his Gunbai and held it defensively, "Gunbai Barrier Technique." A wall of energy rose to his defense and blocked the jellylike fire. Like liquid flame it clung to the energy wall and refused to remove itself. He frowned.

The Jelly soon glowed blue and ignited. The explosion was blinding. Rocks and debris went flying everywhere and Madara's vision was obscured by the roiling fire all around him.

Suddenly something collided with his shield, hard. His eyes widened slightly when his shield gave a crack, then shattered. Ares giant war axe came crashing through. The man had grown to gigantic proportions and seemed livid, "These two are stealing my glory! I will finish you, only me."

The man now stood well over seven feet tall with fire fanning his form. This was the God of War, Ares. He wielded his great war axe and his eyes glowed with the fires of war.

The other two had seemed to enter their true forms as well, though the only difference that he could see was that they now glowed golden and seemed to have grown in power by about five times.

"No visual changes for these two I see, interesting." The flames dissipated and he met the defiant gazes of the three standing before him. "Let's see how well you three perform with the power boost."

Hera was still busily defending against the hundreds of growing roots that threatened to end her life. Her hands were a blur as thousands of super fast strikes constantly launch against the burning roots. The roots attempted to snare her teammates, but she did an admirable job of keeping them in her corner of the room.

He was about to sprint forward, but himself locked in place. Shocked he looked down and found runes surrounding his form. They originated from a small hole in the dirt and flowed back underground to Athena's feet. (Think Shikamaru's shadow)

"I see you know seals, still, it won't do you much good. 'Inwardly he was impressed. He always thought of the Uzumaki as respectable foes, and if this woman could use something similar... then he may have a use for her.'

Athena smirked at his predicament, "I am the goddess of wisdom. " The seals glowed and he felt himself weaken. He let her savior the moment of seeming victory, and broke it. He channeled enormous amounts of chakra to the runes below him and destroyed them in a matter of seconds.

Athena was shocked. Those runes were capable of holding down almost any titan...

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, you have my respect." He dashed forward with a partial Susanoo around him. Hera met his charge and was promptly knocked back by his ethereal sword. Susanoo grew to its full form and held all four swords at the ready.

All three gods grouped together and stared him down, "What do we do Hera?" Ares asked uncertainly.

Hera eyed Susanoo angrily, "It's simple Ares, we fight until we avenge Olympus."

Athena stayed quiet. 'That form surely protects him immensely, otherwise he would not be stationary.' She told herself mentally.

Ares turned to glare at Hera, "Are you insane? We can barely hold off this freak much less harm him."

Hera sharply glared back, "ARES! FIGHT FOR OLYMPUS!" She dashed forward with Ares reluctantly following. 'If I get out of this alive I will make sure that I am king, not her," He thought angrily.

Athena held back to provide ranged support. Madara Susanoo lifted two swords and extended towards Hera and Ares rapidly.

Hera's eyes widened and she dodge the first one, but the second one was positioned to impale her. Ares ran in front of her and batted away the stab with his axe. Madara dashed at near blinding speeds toward the pair with Susanoo equipped.

Madara smirked, "Let's see how you handle this." He jumped into the air and all four of Susanoo's arms slammed down. All were positioned to skewer Hera directly. Ares batted away two but could not get the others.

Hera dodged the third sword but found herself on the defensive. Dodging left and right she was constantly on the defense. To her relief Athena's summoned a purple barrier that blocked Madara's Swords.

Ares leapt forward and drove his Huge Waraxe into Susanoo. It gave a cracking sound, but held. He grinned at the fool charging at him in close combat. "Yasaka Magatama," Giant beads of energy sprung from Susanoo and blasted Ares back.

Ares caught himself from crashing into the ground but was badly burned on his right side. Athena summoned Greek Fire and hurled an Inferno at Madara. He went through a quick series of Hand Signs, "Water Style: Triple Water dragon Jutsu," Three enormous water dragons the size of a small apartment met Athena's roiling flames.

The colliding attacks caused the battlefield to be obscured in mist. Hearing a whistling sound Ares caught the sight of thousands of Shurikens flying at them through the mist.

Eyeing the attack with rage he glowed crimson and his skin gained a metallic sheen. Hera was readying her sword to parry while Athena had a glowing barrier surrounding her. Ares charged into the cloud of Shuriken with Athena enchanting his armor to protect against anything Madara could throw against him.

He ran right through the wave of Shuriken like they weren't there and continued on to where Madara stood. He ran straight for the bastard that was simply smirking at him. He heard Athena yell a warning but ignored her. This bastard was his.

When his fist went right through Madara he knew he had fucked up. The next second he felt the earth beneath him explode, sending him flying.

Madara jumped out of the ground internally laughing at Ares for attacking his Bunshin. He appeared above Ares and drop kicked him with enough force to send him hurling towards the ground.

Athena gritted her teeth at the fool and started a spell to cushion Ares fall. Ares managed to land his bulky form on two feet with Athena's help.

Madara decided to kick things up once again, 'They have managed so far to impress me with their team work, but let's see how they handle such an enormous difference in power.'

Hera teleported behind him and attempted a stab. Once again to her frustration Susanoo sprung to his defense. "Damn you. Why won't you just die!" Madara laughed at her, "That's simple. You are nothing compared to me."

He swung his Gunbai at her and hurricane force winds batted her form. Gritting her teeth she braved the winds and tried to gain a foothold. Madara raised Susanoo's swords and was about to bisect the immobilized Hera, until Ares slammed into him.

Ares slammed his War Axe into Madara, and surprisingly it broke through. Stunned he found himself about to be sliced in two. Athena was in the background weaving a spell to enhance Ares cutting power.

With the speed of a god he quickly formed a hand sign, and substituted with Hera. Hera screamed as she was split vertically from head to crouch. The two halves fell with a disgusting squelch to Ares shock.

Ares backed up fearfully, "NO! I didn't mean too!" He backed up and hit something.

He spun around, and found Madara. Madara plunged his kama into Are's stomach. Channeling Fire chakra he roasted Ares from the inside Out.

Ares screams broke Athena out of her shock, 'What do I do? Against this monster I'm nothing!' Desperately thinking she had an idea of what could save her, but she would need a distraction. While Madara was busy torturing Ares she made her getaway.

Madara eyed the fleeing Goddness with amusement. He would get her later, but for now... Ares screamed as his flesh roasted off his flayed chest. Madara was healing him with medical Ninjutsu almost as fast as he was being burned.

Madara held Ares in the air with his Kama. The Kama was burning Ares internal organs to a crisp, only for the cells to regenerate just as quick. "PLEASE STOP! ARRGH!" Madara took a Kunai and started to peel the skin off his right arm. Golden blood gushed forth as he peeled the skin like he would an apple.

He relished his victims screams. He loved when he defeated his opponents and dominated them so completely. Ares exposed muscle was revealed to the Crimson devil. He channeled lighting to his hand and slowly electrified him. Ares screams intensified as his arm started to blacken.

Raking his Kunai along Ares chest slowly he deftly cut off his legs. Ares screamed harder than before. It was like music to Madara's ears. He finally removed his Kama and let the Man attempt a last stand as payment for entertaining him.

Ares dropped like a sack of stones and flailed on the ground pitifully. Finally the man managed to lay on his back and attempt to vainly defend himself. "Muhh...,..MONSTER!" He screamed frantically.

Ares pulled out a pistol and started shooting erratically at him. He elegantly dodged each bullet with his chakra enhanced speed, and even caught one. Ares shocked face amused him.

"I believe this is yours," He threw back the bullet with enough force to rip through Ares head like wet paper. The bullet burst out the back of his head, and splattered his godly brains all over the stone floor.

Satisfied at the corpse laying before him he turned to see what had held his attention the entire fight. The storm above had drastically worsened to the point that it was a category five Hurricane. Wind speeds over 250/mph were devastating the city below. Strangely the eye of the hurricane was Olympus itself. And the source of the hurricane was heading directly toward him.

A bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face. "It's a great thing I let him live. Now I can get a real fight on my hands. One where I can unleash my power to its fullest."

Indeed, Zeus had held back in his fight with Madara. Zeus could not unleash his full power on Olympus or he would just end up killing everyone on it. However, with everyone now dead he could fight with nothing to hold him back.

Thunder crashed and Zeus himself appeared. His power shined brightly enough to reduce any mortal watching to ash. Madara guess he was easily ten times his previous power.

Zeus angrily glared at Madara, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE MORTAL!"

Madara looked at him like he was a fool, "I killed all your citizens and burned your precious mountain to the ground," He answered haughtily.

Zeus's eyes glowed and his veins bulged at the Arrogant filth before him, "I will cut you into a thousand pieces and send you into the deepest pits of Tartarus."

He crossed his arms and looked down at the god, like he was nothing to him, "Zeus, Former God king of Olympus, You are nothing to me but trash."

His taunting worked, because soon Zeus's power rose to its peak. Energy blasted from Zeus like a pillar. The blast kicked up an enormous amount of wind and lightning that blasted away the ruined buildings surrounding them. Madara used chakra to stay still and maintained his stoic and arrogant posture.

Finally the pillar of energy died down and Madara laughed, "Let the final fight begin, Olympian."


	4. The One True God

The Crimson Nightmare

Chapter Four: The One True God

Author's Notes: So I'm going to answer some questions. First one is about Madara's immortity and the story itself.

I fully agree that I need to depower Madara. This character is technically not only invincible but technically more powerful then all of the gods, primordial's and Chaos himself with that Infinite chakra.

I wrote this story because I'm personally sick of all the Naruto/Percy Jackson crossovers. Most of them have Naruto joining Olympus even though it's overdone to death. I would love to see a story where he just becomes an antihero or villain and destroys the good guys for once. Or personally Zeus just makes an enemy out of him for some reason.

**(Fair warning) **I've made Zeus extremely Overpowered, because I think a god that defeated the titan of time itself should reflect the imagined power it would take to do it. He is extremely OP.

Last one I'm answering is about where this story is headed. The story is actually just beginning. I plan to make this story last around another thirty chapters easy.

* * *

The pillar of energy dissipated and Zeus flew at him. Madara readied his Kama and prepared to counter Zeus. Zeus quickly gained speed before he transformed into pure energy.

He felt the impact before he saw it. His entire body was vaporized and his remains were blasted into a burning building.

Zeus landed on the ground and laughed, "And the defiant mortal perishes so quickly"

Zeus's power was so great that the whole of Olympus shudddered and cracked at his presence. The mountain shook every step he made.

The ruined building exploded and Madara jumped out. He had a grin on his face, "Olympian you impress me. No more holding back."

Zeus seemed confused at how he survived. The two were standing on the ashen remains of Olympus. Lakes of blood and fire as black as hell itself surrounded them. Storms raged and millions perished below them.

The empire state building connecting Olympus groaned as the black fire burned away. The debris from Olympus rained down on the ruined city below, not that anyone cared right now. New york city was in such chaos right now the moon could disappear and no one would notice.

On the ground below everyone was busily either running from the flooding or fighting the undead invasion. Flooding was destroying much of the city's infrastructure while the undead though slow were steadily killing anyone who straggled in the evacuation.

Zeus formed a lighting bolt and aegis out of his godly energy. He had an angry scowl on his face, "Mortal, you will die for defiling this mountain!"

He smirked, "Tell me Zeus, how do you defeat someone who can never tire or die?"

Zeus's eyebrow rose, "Don't test me mortal. Not even Thanatos himself is truly immortal."

A monstrous grin appeared on his face. His Sharingan eyes glowed darkly, "I see... Then let us fight!"

Zeus slowly circled him. Zeus was using caution when dealing with him now.

Madara channeled godly amounts of chakra, 'It's time to show you how powerful a true god is!"

His Rinnegan flared to life and his chakra rose even higher. The ground around him shattered for hundreds of feet.

Zeus stood his ground and matched his rising power with his own. Zeus bared his teeth at him, "Your power is not that of a mortal, but I sense mortality within you. Who are you, Madara?" He said angrily.

He stared at Zeus with his Metallic purple eyes," who I am is nothing of your concern. I am the harbinger of despair."

He went through quick hand signs, "Suiton: Poseidon's Revenge" A gigantic Tsunami rose from the nearby ocean and slowly headed towards them from the long beach southern shoreline. The Tsunami was over three hundred feet tall and wide as the city itself.

Zeus face turned deathly pale and he roared.

Madara jumped into the air and went through quick Hand signs, "Katon: Majestic Demolisher" A gigantic stream of fire blasted forth towards Zeus. Zeus turned into pure lightning and headed directly towards him.

Zeus ran right through the fire and exploded though his head.

His body turned into wood. Zeus looked pissed.

"Come out and end this trickery mortal!' Zeus yelled.

He rose from the ground, "But the game is only beginning. Why spoil my fun so quickly" he asked amused.

Zeus roared in anger. Zeus moved so fast he seemingly teleport.

Madara channeled his chakra. He grabbed his kama and parried the lighting fast blow to his kidney.

Zeus threw his left arm forward and tried to electrocute him. His Susanoo rose to his defense and blasted Zeus back.

Zeus landed on his feet and threw a lightning bolt at him. Madara jumped back and Susanoo crossed all four of its arms in defense. The lightning bolt blasted straight threw him and Susanoo to his shock.

The bolt went on to hit the city below and explode with the force of an atomic explosion. Madara was blown thousands of feet into the air with half of his body seared off.

He steadied himself midair and frowned, "I never expected it to pack so much power...'

Zeus teleported on top of him and readied a lightning bolt. Madara's eyes widened and he threw out his arm, 'Shinra Tensei!"

Zeus was blasted miles backward by the super powered gravity blast and crashed into a skyscraper in Brooklyn. Madara floated in the sky with a look of elation.

The blast had kicked up tons of dirt and debris. Hundreds of thousands had instantly perished in that instant. He eyed the gigantic mushroom shroud with glee. The middle of Brooklyn now resembled a huge crater

'Finally a challenge. I can finally release my full power." He whispered.

He went through seals, "Doton: Vulcan's Rage" The chakra surrounding Madara amplified.

The ground beneath upper east Manhattan groaned and erupted. The ground rose and pushed aside concrete, dirt, and buildings. It rose to the height of the nearby skyscrapers and rose even higher. It climbed thousands of feet and steadily blotted out the skyline. Earthquakes wracked the world below him and the earth itself cracked and let loose a howl. It now rose to an impressive fifteen thousand feet. It had a cone shape with a diameter of five miles. Metal wreckage adorned it's entirety.

Zeus got up from a wrecked shopping mall and snarled, 'Damn mortal. This is my city!"

Madara smirked and activated one of his ultimate techniques, "Vulcan's Rage, Release" The mountain below him shuddered, and then erupted."

The eruption was so earth shatteringly violent that it could be felt on the other side of the world. The volcano exploded in its entirety unlike normal volcano's and the blast was so powerful that it instantly vaporized upper Manhattan.

Zeus, who was on the ground, snarled as a literal wave of destruction rained down on him. He transformed into lightning and simply rammed through the housed size chunks of earth raining down on him.

Madara saw Zeus heading for him and channeled chakra to his eyes, "Infinite Amateratsu" An infinite stream of Amateratsu flames poured from his eyes and rained indiscriminately upon Zeus.

Zeus saw the flames that dotted Olympus and killed his brother. "I won't fall for the same trick Poseidon did" Zeus yelled angrily.

Zeus dodged the flames with careful precision but was forced on the defense to avoid them.

The flames poured down upon the ruined and destroyed Brooklyn. The Center of Brooklyn was now a giant crater, with the molten magma of the volcano filling it. The black flames rained down along with the ash and rocks of the volcano. The black flames that were touted to be hotter than the sun itself doused the island in it's entirety.

He kept pouring down the flames of Amateratsu from above while he thought of a plan. He knew he could not take Zeus on with his normal Susanoo. He needed something new. Then it hit him.

Zeus appeared behind him with lightning quick speed. He used Shushin liberally to avoid the lightning bolts. Zeus fired off bolt after bolt in the hopes of killing the mortal who destroyed his kingdom.

Like a maddening frenzy He dodged bolt after bolt at over twenty thousand feet in the air. The two flew through the hurricane above like it did not even exist. Each bolt that missed hit the ground with the force of an atomic explosion. One went past Madara's head and ended up vaporizing half of Jersey city. Another missed him by a mere foot and ended up in the Hudson.

He teleported behind Zeus and shot out Amateratsu flames in the hopes of slowing the sky god down. Zeus formed a shield of pure lightning and blasted his own flames back at him.

He dodged and formed seals. He channeled enough chakra to light the ashen and storm stricken sky like a second sun.

Zeus seeing his adversary powering up a powerful attack started his own. Zeus charged a gigantic bolt of lightning in both of his hands.

His Rinnegan glowed brightly , " Katon: Supernova" he exploded with enough power to create a second sun. The explosion ignited the air itself and Zeus used his gathered power as a makeshift shield, even still he was flung backwards towards the Bronx.

The blast instantly fired off towards the ground below and exploded. When Madara looked down he saw through the dust and debris. The crater was so large and deep the entirety of Brooklyn was gone. It was all now a gigantic crater over a mile deep.

The blast had sent millions of tons of rocks, magma, and Amateratsu flames for several hundred miles. He looked around and noticed the Skyline had turned crimson. The sky itself was burning.

He laughed, "This is the best fight of my life. Those ninja's back home could never hope to make me fight seriously."

He rose above the storm clouds and looked towards the moon, "I am a god now. After I finish Zeus I will become the one true god of this world."

Zeus appeared several hundred feet away from him with a zap. He looked towards his enemy with respect, "Olympian you have earned my respect. Allow me to show you one of my most powerful techniques."

Zeus glared at him, "Mortal you are the most arrogant filth I have ever seen."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Zeus glared at him, "Human, You are even more of a monster then my father was in his prime. You are a harbinger of destruction." Zeus gripped his Bolt tightly, "I will destroy you and have the fates themselves erase your very existence."

He laughed and Zeus looked at him angrily, 'Fate." he said laughingly.

Zeus stopped and looked at him, "Fate. what a baneful word" He said chuckling, 'Fate is nothing more than a word children use when they don't have their way." He said in a rare display of consideration.

Zeus looked sickened, "You dare mock the fates. You toy with forces beyond your understanding, fool"

He glared at Zeus, "I will make fate bow to me and me alone. The sun shall rise and fall on my whim. The seasons will change at my command, and..." he looked at Zeus directly.

" I will become life and death itself. I will become the god of everything." He said with condescension.

Zeus looked at him like he was mad, "Your insane mortal. Not even Cronos himself is as brazen and conceited as you."

He laughed madly, "Once you are dead there will be none who will stand in my way. I will kill the fates and control fate itself." He said.

Zeus gritted his teeth, "And what will you do then. What will be left" he yelled.

He grinned, "I will kill death and then erase everyone living on this planet. I will use the threads of fate to create a new world without any corruption." He said with an insane gleam in his eyes.

Zeus shuddered at this morta... no, monster in front of him. This monster that dared to destroy his kingdom and claim an even higher level of Hubris then his own.

A loud earth shattering roar reached Madara's ears and he looked down below. The Tsunami had finally reach mainland and was ready to swallow the entire east coast.

Zeus's jaw nearly dropped at the massive four hundred foot tall Tsunami that blotted out the entire skyline for the mortals below. The wave covered New york to Philadelphia and looked ready to wipe out several cities.

Madara folded both of arms and looked at Zeus haughtily, "It looks like your mighty country is about to suffer, Olympian."

Zeus roared and fired off a large bolt of lightning. Madara grinned and stood in place. A massive ethereal warrior the size of a small mountain formed around him. The bolt exploded against the ethereal warrior .

Swirling ash and debris blotted Zeus's vision and he sincerely hoped Madara was dead. Zeus's hope were dashed when Madara was revealed with not a scratch on him.

"This is my Perfect Susanoo. This Susanoo is destruction incarnate. " He unsheathed Susanno's gigantic sword and swung to demonstrate.

The blast went through the sky towards Olympus. The sword even though thousands of feet away seared the tip of mount Olympus cleanly off.

Zeus was speechless and found himself wishing he had his master bolt.

Madara looked at him patronizingly, "This sword has enough power to smash anything in creation."

He looked at Zeus with condescendingly, "Olympian, show me the power you are famed for"

Zeus powered up, "AHHHH, I WILL END YOU MORTAL SCUM!" Zeus's power physically blew the sky's clear and Madara was blasted back even with his perfect Susanoo.

He grinned like he won the lottery, "That's it... show me your hate Olympian" He whispered. His Perfect Susanoo started shrinking from its enormous form slowly.

Zeus eyed his shrinking Susanoo with disbelief.

"This is my true ace in the hole." He said arrogantly. Susanoo had shrunk and clung to his form like a second armor. He now retained the final Susanoo's invulnerability while gaining ungodly speed and reflexes. He resembled an ethereal Samurai.

Madara flexed his body and the entire world shuddered. "Feel my power." He stopped holding back and the entire world turned a shade of crimson. His eyes glowed with the power of a million suns and his infinite chakra sustained his godly energy output.

His energy hit Zeus like a visible wave of destruction and he cried out.

Zeus was blasted through the air and into the remains of the volcano below. Zeus impacted like a howitzer and he grinned. Zeus flew right through the volcano and flew for miles. He crashed hard into the ruins of west village

Madara dived through the air and quickly went past mach five. He held his fist in front of him and gathered enough chakra to make a nuclear missile seem like a fire cracker.

Zeus roared and the area around him was vaporized by his lightning. Zeus held his hand to the heavens and called down judgment on Madara, "Chaos, god of all creation, hear me. I offer my servitude to you if you give me the power to slay this beast!"

The heavens answered and black lightning struck Zeus's form. Zeus writhed under the powers influence and gave a bloodthirsty grin at Madara's diving form.

* * *

Up above Chaos himself was watching the events with trepidation. It was against his sister Order's Laws to directly interfere with conflicts on earth. He had abided by this... until **it** showed up.

He never had seen such a monster before. "This... Crimson Nightmare."

His ancient eyes opened and the cosmos's itself reflected in them. He heard a calling from the Sky god Zeus. He wordlessly got up from his throne made of stars and nebula's.

He eyed the infinitesimal planet earth and shuddered, "I will give you this power God king of Olympus." He whispered. His voice shook the cosmos and he prayed that the bane of existence was destroyed.

* * *

**With Madara**

He was flying at thousands of miles per hour. He had never imagined having infinite chakra would be so fun. "It's so sad after this fight I will have to kill him. I can't imagine the centuries without a challenge" He lamented.

He was startled when black lightning from above struck Zeus's location . He did not stop his dive and only channeled more chakra when he felt Zeus's energy rise to match his output. He was startled but he did not show it.

Zeus's earth shattering energy output caused the mother of all lightning storms. Lightning and ash swirled in the hurricane angrily. Thousands of lightning bolts struck the ground all over the continental united states.

Like a falling star his form fell upon the god king. Any who were left alive by the apocalyptic fight stared in amazement at what they assumed was the most beautiful but deadly thing they had ever seen. Like a falling angel from heaven Madara glowed from the ethereal blue light of his Susanoo, causing a with blazing trail as he fell.

Zeus yelled, "FACE THE POWER OF CREATION ITSELF MORTAL!"

Madara yelled with his chakra enhanced voice, "TODAY I STAND AS THE ONE TRUE GOD ZEUS"

Fire streaked across his form and he held Susanoo together with his ironclad will. Zeus stood below him gathering his power in the most powerful lightning bolt he had ever created. This bolt was so powerful it could surpass an infinite amount of his master bolts. This bolt erased creation itself.

Madara increased the power to his fist as he fell until he could not contain any more. If he pushed any more power into his form it would explode. He eyed the Thunder god below him with rare praise and respect.

The ground below trembled as the approaching gods among gods met in their epic clash to the death. The entire continent trembled under the power the two were exerting as the fight's conclusion would decide the fate of the world.

With the speed of a falling meteor he was upon Zeus, "SUFFER DAMNINATION 'Call of the Apocalypse," His fist glowed black and he thrust it towards Zeus.

Zeus reared his fist back and met his strike, "Chaos shall erase you mortal!", "Bolt of Chaos" Zeus struck out with his black lightning clad fist.

The two's attacks met and the world stopped. Madara was like a fiery god of death, descending upon the god king of Olympus from the heavens. Zeus the god king stood on earth, defending the humans from a monster of such black depths that none could comprehend.

Madara had a gleeful expression as the two slowly met. Zeus had a snarl as he slowly moved towards the monster that had destroyed his life.

Finally time resumed and their attacks met. "BOOM" The attacks met and the two fought for dominance.

The second their attacks met the force erased everything around them for a solid mile. Not even the earth was safe as an enormous crater of insurmountable depth was created.

He felt the force attempt to consume him and he knew that even Edo Tensei would not protect him this time. The bolt Zeus had created could erase his very soul.

Madara fought for dominance with the sky god as he pushed his attack against Zeus's bolt. Madara's edo tensei form was flickering from existence as a force that could erase anything in creation fought to consume him.

Zeus held his bolt of Chaos as blood and sweat poured from his face. Everything was on the line for him. Zeus knew he could eventually bring back his fallen family even if he had to torture Hades and Thanotos into bringing them back.

The two were at a stalemate with both of their forms unraveling as the otherworldly forces fought for Supremacy. Madara pushed against Zeus, but he held and the force created from that tiny exchange flew off in the distance destroying Belgium.

Zeus pushed back as sparks and forces of pure power caused Tsunami's and earths all over the world. In the distance the ocean started to boil even as it filled the never-ending crater below them.

Zeus glared in his adversaries eyes, "You're a Demon!"

Madara glared back, "I alone will take the empty throne in the sky, Olympian" he said though gritted teeth.

Zeus grinded his bolt against Madara's fist and tried to push for dominance. Madara held, albeit shakily and the clash caused geysers of lava to shoot from the crater below them.

Ignoring the hazard both continued their struggle, "You know Olympian, after I kill you I just might take that daughter of yours." Madara said with malicious mirth in his voice."

Zeus's eyes glowed with anger and he shoved Madara back slightly. The force ignited the sky and rained down fire upon the entire continent.

Madara gritted his teeth and remembered all the time he had been planning, plotting, and scheming to make a peaceful world. How he had spent countless decades waiting for the time to strike the elemental nation and the evil fools who stood against his perfect world.

'I won't lose to this... I am Madara Uchiha, the one true god and savior of the world!" He thought.

He pushed against Zeus, and with his willpower he pushed Zeus back forcefully with power Zeus could not begin to comprehend.

Zeus was forced backwards. The two were midair but the colliding forces had formed an invisible cone around them which neither could leave until one was dead. Zeus was forced against the invisible wall and the world outside blurred as the world trembled.

Madara made eye contact with Zeus but did not put the man in a genjutsu, "Do you see now Olympian."

Zeus roared, "SEE WHAT"

Madara let a smirk grace his face and his Rinnegan glowed, "TRUE POWER!" He yelled and slammed his fist forward.

Zeus's face contorted as Madara's fist disintegrated Zeus's fist and traveled towards him.

Madara's attack utterly destroyed Zeus's bolt and he swung his fist at the Sky gods face.

Like watching in slow motion Zeus watched as Madara's ultimate attack destroyed his own and approached him. Zeus knew it was over.

Madara slammed his attack into Zeus's head and the world exploded as the pent of power instantly destroyed Zeus. The explosion shined with the brilliance of a thousand suns and glassed the entire Island of Queens.

Finally the fight between gods was over. Madara stood alone over a crater of unimaginable magnitude and the grave of Zeus.

"Finally..." he whispered

"I'm finally the last one standing." He laughed.

He looked at his surroundings with curiosity. He had not gotten a moments rest, so now he could finally scope out the full damage their fight had caused.

The sky was quite literally a firestorm with blood red clouds sending out fire tornado's randomly. Below him and in several places were craters anywhere from two hundred feet wide to a mile.

He almost looked twice when he saw the ocean. The ocean nearby was boiling with millions of dead sea life. The seas life was cooking on the surface. He cast his gaze to the west towards the Philadelphia and found a giant smoking crater along with most of the nearby states underwater from his Tsunami.

He sighed, "It looks like I have my work as the god of the new world cut out for me."


End file.
